Lorenzo Peters
Lorenzo Peters, also known as Enzo, is a male character on The Vampire Diaries. He is a recurring character in Season Five. He is portrayed by Michael Malarkey. Early History Enzo was found by the Whitmore family after he left his post in Eastern Europe during WWII. He was imprisoned by Dr. Whitmore and forced to endure his torture for ten years. Damon was imprisoned due to Joseph Salvatore selling him out, and Enzo reached out a hand of friendship with the young vampire. They would talk about many things to keep their hope of escape up. Enzo planned to have Damon take his ration of blood for a year so that he would be stronger and assist in the escape. During the annual New Year's Eve Party at Whitmore, Damon broke free of his chains and attacked everyone but, in the process, caused a fire. Enzo was still stuck in a cage laced with vervain and Damon attempted to free his friend to no avail. Realizing that he could not free his friend and fearful that Augustine would take him back, Damon turned off his emotions and abandoned him. Enzo continuously screamed for his friend to free him and presumably died. Throughout Lorena's The Vampire Diaries Season Five In ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, ''Enzo is in the Salvatore Boarding House waiting for Damon so that he can bury Aaron's body. Stefan asks him what he is doing here. Enzo says tells him that he is waiting for Damon. Damon comes in with a body bag with Aaron inside, which Stefan opens. Stefan asks Enzo and Damon who and why they killed him. Damon admits to killing him, which angers Stefan. Enzo tells Damon that they need to get to work. Stefan asks them what he means, and they say that he will find out soon. Enzo attacks Wes and Sloan in Wes' labs. He chases Dianne and bites her. He then kidnaps her and takes her to the Salvatore Boarding Cellar. Enzo asked her why she joined Augustine. She tells him that she joined because her parents with part of the Augustine society when she was a young girl and she tells them if they are going to kill her, kill her now. Enzo goes to kill her but Damon does it instead. Enzo tells Damon that they are doing the right thing and they are only a few members of the society left to kill, revealing that their plan is to kill all the surviving members of Augustine. Damon says the next one he wants to kill is Wes, but Enzo doesn't because he thinks that Wes will kill him if he gets his hands on him. Damon tells him that he has the perfect way to lure him into their hands. Jeremy walks into the cellar and Damon and Enzo smile at each other. Enzo and Damon kidnap Abby and Jamie as a way to get Bonnie to cooperate with their plan. Bonnie tries rescuing them but is stopped by Enzo, who introduces himself to her. Damon and Enzo reveal their plan to Bonnie of capturing Wes, who is a professor at Whitmore, and they want her to help them find him at his new location, as his old lab has been cleared and moved to an unknown place. Bonnie refuses but soon agrees when Damon bites Jamie and stakes Abby in the chest. Damon and Enzo smile at each other as they plot what horrible things they can do to make Wes pay. Personality Vampire Enzo is a charismatic person who had lived quite a fulfilling life prior to his imprisonment by Augustine. Despite his imprisonment, he remained optimistic and hopeful to one day escape and possibly take revenge on Augustine for their torture on him. After it is revealed that he was still alive and imprisoned, Enzo may be losing his mind as a result of the five decades of torture, as he slowly hums a song just after he introduces himself to Elena. He also showed anger towards Damon for being unable to save him. Physical Appearance Relationships Appearances Season Five *Total Eclipse of the Heart Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Vampire Category:Undead